srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Martial Machine
A school developed for those who love it close and personal and think the best defense is a good attack, Martial Machine focus on light paired daggers, heavy blades, and using your giant robot's own body as a weapon when push comes to shove. Trinity: Maneuvers for this school have three different kinds of tags: Knuckles, Saber and Daggers. You cannot know more than maneuvers with one kind of tag until you have an equal number of maneuvers with the other kind of tags. So for example if you know one Knuckles maneuver, you cannot learn another unless you already know one Saber maneuver and one Daggers maneuver. Martial Machine stances count towards those limit. Gun Maniac stances with two tags can count as having either or both their tags for this limit's purpose. Unlike normal martial schools, Martial Machine maneuvers do not need to be recharged, but instead consume energy from the mecha equal to the Maneuver's level x 5, paid when the maneuver is initiated. Stances do not cost any energy to maintain, but their cost must be paid when the pilot switches to it. Several Knuckles maneuvers call you to make melee attacks with a certain base damage. That base damage is independent of the attacker's size, but you can add your Str mod and any other damage bonus to them as usual. A Super Pilot or Moon Vanguard may swap one of their schools for Martial Machine. Original Thread Maneuver List 1st level K Ducking Blow (Counter): T Quick March (Boost): S Scissor Edge (Strike): KS Brave Critical (Stance): T Wise Critical (Stance): 2nd level K Flicker Jab (Strike): T Shoot Polka (Counter): S Illusion Rave (Boost): 3rd level T Straight Charge (Strike): S Crazy Heart (Stance): KT Fake Capture (Stance): K Surprise Knuckle (Counter): S Scar Fugue (Boost): 4th level K Quake Howling (Strike): S Surprise Dunk (Counter): T Wild Rhapsody (Boost): 5th level S Deadly Archer (Boost): K Pendulum Roll (Counter): T Dark Scherzo (Strike): 6th level S Acro Effect (Strike): K Flash Thousand (Boost): ST Crazy Beat (Stance): K Just Reversal (Stance): T Bloody Sarabande (Counter): 7th level K Backhand Smash (Strike): T Deadly Circle (Boost): S Symphonic Drive (Strike): 8th level S Orchestra (Stance): T Tornado Dance (Stance): T Rumbling Moon (Counter): K Meteor Fist (Boost): S Raging Waltz (Strike): 9th level S Chaos Riser (Boost): K Heartless Impact (Strike): T Facet Folia (Counter): Maneuver and Stance Explanations 1st level property.}} weapons.}} . If you choose to twin-link two weapons they can never score a critical. If you're allowed to make an AoO, you may attack with a pair of weapons. You also gain a bonus on damage rolls equal to your PL against enemies that are either flanked or flat-footed. You take an equal penalty on damage rolls against enemies that are neither flanked nor flat-footed. The bonus/penalty is doubled for weapons.}} 2nd level property.}} property. If your melee weapon already had the property, you may add 4+PL to the trip checks. If the opponent is tripped, an teleportation they were attempting fails. If you have melee weapons, you may attack with both and the two gain the bonus.}} 3rd level melee weapons, you can attack with both instead of a single melee attack against each valid target, with the first attack of each of the charge gaining the attack/damage bonus. The bonus to attack/damage from this maneuver never stacks with itself.}} melee weapons, you may attack with each of them once per each AoO you're allowed instead. Your attacks of opportunity also gain the property. If they already had the property, you gain a bonus equal to 4+PL on the involved trip checks.}} property at the one that attacked you.}} 4th level melee weapons, you may use them both instead. No enemy may trigger this more than once per round.}} 5th level property and automatically returns to your hands. You may initiate this maneuver as a move action, in which case for 1 round a melee weapon in your possession can be thrown once with a range increment of 60 mu plus the property and automatically returns to your hands, gaining one property of your choice from , , , or . If the chosen weapon is a weapon you can make one attack with it as a standard action. You may initiate this maneuver as a standard action, in which case in your next round a melee weapon in your possession can be thrown once with a range increment of 90 mu plus the property and automatically returns to your hands, gaining one property of your choice from , , , or . You gain a bonus on the damage and opposed rolls equal to your PL. Double the bonus if using a weapon. You may initiate this maneuver as a fullround action, in which case in your next round a melee weapon in your possession can be thrown once with a range increment of 120 mu plus the property and automatically returns to your hands, gaining two properties of your choice from , , , or . You gain a bonus on the damage and opposed rolls equal to your PL. Double the bonus if using a weapon.}} melee weapons you may use them both for this maneuver.|save = See Text}} 6th level property. Those attacks can still target enemies that were pushed away from you as if they were still within your melee reach.}} non-heavy weapons, you may attack with each of them for each 5 PL you have instead. You can do this even if the damage would kill/destroy you (or your mecha) and ignore the ill condition.}} 7th level , , and properties. It ignores an amount of DR/hardness equal to your PL before is applied.}} , , , or . You may initiate this maneuver as a standard action, in which case your first attack with a non-Heavy melee weapon in your next turn can target everyone within a radius of 45 mu as if they were adjacent to you, it gains your choice of , , , or , and you gain a bonus on the attack and damage roll equal to ¼ your PL. You may initiate this maneuver as a fullround action, in which case your first attack with a melee non-Heavy weapon in your next turn can target everyone within a radius of 45 mu as if they were adjacent to you, it gains two of your choice of , , , or , and you gain a bonus on the attack and damage roll equal to 1/2 your PL. For any of the above options, if you have a pair of weapons, you may attack with each once with both gaining the benefits instead of a single attack.}} property. If they already had the property, you may add your PL to the opposed rolls.}} 8th level weapons, you may have both gain the stance's benefit simultaneously, and their bonus stack with each other.}} weapons, you may make three attacks with each instead, still draining Energy and Spirit.}} 9th level , , , , , , and properties, gaining a bonus on any opposed rolls equal to your PL. An enemy hit by this cannot recover HP or Energy for 1d12 rounds.}} weapons you may attack twice with each. Those attacks gain a bonus to attack rolls equal to your PL.}}Category:Martial Discipline Category:Oslecamo